


My Sweetest Elixir

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Temptations [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pining, Shotgunning, Unresolved Sexual Tension, can i call it something like that?, pre canon au, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: – Good? Matteo asks casually, and the guy nods. His cheeks are slightly pink.Matteo’s face is burning. Damn. He wants to lick into those lips. He wants to bury his hands into that thick, dark hair. He desperately hopes that he doesn’t imagine that there’s something heated in the guy’s eyes, as well.





	My Sweetest Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this happened. Druck has taken over my life. I guess this ficlet is a sequel to "My Poison of Choice", but you don't have to read that if you don't want to. This thing mostly follows the canon story, apart from the fact that Jonas and Matteo have kissed once. And, well, this whole senior prank group thing will probably end up totally different when the clip airs on Friday. And the new guy will finally get a name! Or at least I hope so. Anyway. This is just a short, silly thing. Thank you so much to @evakuality and @arindwell for beta reading it for me! Without you, I fear that this would have been kinda awful.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. 
> 
> First of all, don’t feel obliged to comment. If you don’t feel like commenting, that’s fine. I just wanna say that I invite and appreciate all kinds of feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions, including questions about plot and ideas
>   * Constructive criticism. If you ever want to concrit, don’t hold back in your comments on AO3 or here on Tumblr.
>   * You don’t have to write a lot, you can type “<3” or ❤ as extra kudos
>   * 👀 if I surprised you
>   * comment 👍 if you like where I’m going
>   * or whatever emoji you like, really
>   * Reader-reader interaction, that means that if you feel like commenting other comments, that’s just great!
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. If I miss a comment, that’s most likely a mistake. I invite and appreciate feedback at all times/ any time you read it. Some comments on my old fics has really made my day.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> I hope you like it!

It isn't love at first sight. More like a heart attack. Everything slows down when Matteo first notices him for real. The hot dark haired boy with the deep eyes.

Matteo has seen him a couple of times before, but never really locked eyes with him. Not before now. The guy is hot. Cute. He has messy dark hair, olive skin and the most intense puppy eyes Matteo has ever seen. His eyes are open and honest, as if they speak of warmth and safety. But there’s something serious over his features, as well, and almost sad.

Even as Matteo’s heart starts to race, he can't tear his eyes off the guy. Also… he can’t ignore that there’s something strangely familiar about him. Something that makes it feel as if everything falls into place. Something that feels like home. It’s weird.

If Jonas was a poison Matteo struggled to quit, this guy is something entirely different. Jonas makes Matteo feel like drowning. This guy makes Matteo feel like he can finally breathe, and he does so even before they have exchanged a word.

The first time Matteo actually talks to the guy, and not just passes him in the hallway, it’s awkward and weird, but also strangely liberating.

 

Matteo has turned up to the fucking senior prank meeting, and for some reason, the auditorium is full of people that has nothing to do with the pranks. There’s only one other person there who looks as confused as Matteo, and it’s the dark haired guy. Matteo feels the same mix of nerves and home that he felt before when the guy meets his gaze. His eyes are so dark, and the shade makes them look deep. It’s a deep stare that communicates something similar to sadness, and it almost feels too intimate, like Matteo should look away and forget. Move on. But he can’t move on, just as he can’t forget those dark, staring eyes.

They greet each other and Matteo realizes that this guy _sees_ him. What if this guy could choose him, as well?

The thought is a shock to his system. Matteo has wished for something like this for so long. And _not_ wished for it, too. Feared it. After all, he lives a lie. He has fucked up things with Jonas and Hanna. _Big time._ He has run away from home. He plays pretend with Sarah. He can’t sleep and he fucks up all the time. His worst fear is to lose everyone because he’s not what they think. Everything is fake.

So his immediate positive reaction to the guy shocks Matteo like nothing ever has shocked him before. Matteo stares at the guy, and _damn_ , it’s impossible not to. Matteo forgets about Amira and the weed and about Hanna and Jonas and about his mom and everything else. He swallows, and tries to tear his eyes away. He can’t. The wide eyes that stare into his are dark and deep. The guy blinks and the beauty is momentarily covered by the shield of his eyelashes; naturally long and soft looking. By the time the guy's eyes open again, Matteo has still not recovered from his intense stare. This guy. _Fuck, he’s hot. And really cute._ Matteo hardly registers anything else.

The guy has a vibe of sadness, though, and of being slightly out of place. Maybe that’s why he feels so familiar, and so much like home. Matteo feels out of place all the time, after all. And tired. Matteo is dead tired of faking it all the time.

– Where are the others? he asks, not really wondering. Amira must have given him the wrong time. Well, that’s her problem.

The guy shrugs. It doesn’t look like he cares much, either.  – You want to share a smoke? he asks, in a lovely, warm voice. His lips are nice, too, Matteo registers. The guy looks at Matteo with something like curiosity. His voice is so warm and soft, it’s like it wraps around Matteo.

– Yeah, Matteo mutters, as he realizes that the other guy probably expects an answer. A part of him wants to follow up with a cool comment or a joke, but his words fail him.

They go outside, and the yard is dark and silent. The guy sits down on a bench and Matteo pauses just for a moment before he sits down next to him. The guy smiles and meets Matteo's eyes again. He lights his blunt and takes a drag before he passes it to Matteo. In the silence that spreads between them, Matteo feels lightheaded. The air is kinda chilly but fresh. _New_. He is nervous, but he also feels strangely calm. He doesn’t feel like drowning at all. This feels more like… floating.

Matteo takes another drag and for a moment the two of them smoke in silence. He shivers a little in the cold air, and the warmth from the guy’s body makes his skin tingle. The guy’s dark hair is so tempting to touch, and his lips look so soft.  Heat travels up Matteo’s neck and onto his face. Why does he feel so much? It’s confusing. It doesn’t help that he has no idea what to talk about. Small talk isn’t exactly his strongest forte.

– You’re Jonas’ friend, right? the guy asks, after a little while.

Matteo stares at him, stunned. _How does he know?_

With a chuckle, the guy raises his hands with both palms out in a gesture of peace. – Sorry, I hope I didn’t say something wrong, he says. – I’ve just noticed your gang, that's all.

– Uh, yeah, Matteo says then. – I’ve known Jonas for years.

The guy nods. – I’m in his class, he explains.

– Right, Matteo mumbles, running his fingers through his hair. Why can’t he just chill? This cool guy is sitting here right next to him, and Matteo is just acting weird. But he’s panicking. Sitting next to this guy gives him a delicious thrill. It’s probably the weed, but the silence between them seems to buzz, and Matteo can’t keep his eyes off the other guy. And as if that isn't inappropriate enough, he wants to do more than just look at the guy. He wants those soft looking lips on his, those hands on him, that body rubbing against his… _Shit. Shit. Shit._

The guy is too cute, and he’s right here, and Matteo has no clue what to do with that fact.

– So… you’re new around here, right? he finally says. It’s lame, but he can’t think of anything else.

The guy nods, and smiles. He takes a drag from the blunt. – Yeah.

– And you’re in class with Jonas.

– Yeah. Seems like a cool guy. He copies my notes. Well, when he’s in class.

Matteo feels a twinge of guilt in his belly. He can’t help feeling that it’s his fault that Jonas struggles like he does. Jonas hasn’t really handled the breakup well (or the fact that he kissed his best friend, but yeah, it’s better not to think about that).

– Figures, he mutters. – He’s kinda a mess at the moment. Having a rough time.

The guy with the dark eyes smiles. – Well, sometimes it can be like that.

– Yeah. Sometimes life sucks dick. It’s hard.

Matteo smiles at his bad pun, but when he looks at the other dude he doesn’t get a laugh, not even a smile. The guy just blinks and looks away. – Yeah. Uhm. So. Have you finished that blunt, or?

Matteo stares confused at the blunt in his hand and hands it to him. He said something wrong, but he doesn’t get what it was. Still, the guy doesn’t seem offended enough to leave.

They sit in silence for a moment, sharing the weed. It’s a little tense, like they are both waiting for something. Matteo doesn’t quite get what it is. He only knows that he wants to keep sitting here. He wants to know this guy better.

It can’t be just the weed that makes him feel lightheaded like this. There’s something with this guy that feels like drinking down a sweet, magical elixir. Something that makes him feel relaxed as well as bubbly and excited at the same time.

– Uhm, this blunt is almost finished, he mutters. He licks his lips. – Do you wanna shotgun?

Wow, that’s a bold move. Matteo has no clue what possesses him to ask. Maybe this feeling that something new is building. Maybe this whole situation reminds him of the time he tried shotgunning with Jonas (and they kissed). Not like he wants to compare or anything like that. He just… he wants to try this.

Dark eyes lock with his. – You want to shotgun?

Matteo knows he should take it back. Nothing good can come from this. Most likely not, anyway. He just can’t. The question is out there. In a way, it feels like there’s no way back. – Yeah, I do. Or don’t you dare to?

The guy huffs and something glimmers in his eyes. – Of course I do.

He flashes a smile and makes Matteo’s stomach flip around.

– Cool.

Okay. This is really happening. _Shit, shit, shit_. Matteo breathes in the last drag from the blunt and keeps it inside and moves closer.

The guy looks him in the eyes as Matteo breathes the smoke into his mouth. The guy’s eyelashes are long and they look soft. His skin is smooth and he’s warm and they share air for a half-second, the guy already looking blissed out. His eyes are big and wide, and his hair is all over the place. Matteo wants to kiss him. He wants to hold him close and kiss him all over. Matteo’s never been so turned on by someone before.

He’s getting hard. _Fuck._ He really doesn’t need a boner right now. It’s stupid to lust after someone he can’t get, after all. He's vowed never to ever make that mistake again.

The guy coughs out in an explosion of smoke. – Fuck, he gasps, choking on air. – I don’t know what happened.

That makes Matteo giggle. – You messed up. You choked on the smoke.

The guy shoves him. There’s a strange light in his eyes, and he smiles. – It was you, dork. You fucked up the timing.

– I did not!

– Yes, you did. I wanna try it again.

They stare at each other. The guy raises his eyebrows at Matteo, the corner of his mouth quirking up in question. Oh, that’s a challenge. Matteo blinks, lips parting, heart suddenly thrumming in his chest, because he knows what the guy wants. _One more time._

Luckily, the blunt hasn’t burned down yet. Matteo takes a hit and puts out the smoke before he leans in to meet the other guy, careful not to smash their faces together.

Their lips touch, and while Matteo for a second wonders if it counts as a kiss, he breathes the smoke into the guy’s mouth. This time the guy manages to hold the smoke in. He breathes the smoke slowly back out and looks back at Matteo, looking dazed.

– Good? Matteo asks casually, and the guy nods. His cheeks are slightly pink.

Matteo’s face is burning. _Damn_. He wants to lick into those lips. He wants to bury his hands into that thick, dark hair. He desperately hopes that he doesn’t imagine that there’s something heated in the guy’s eyes, as well.

The guy moves closer and leans in and suddenly they are kissing. Like, for real. Matteo’s heart stops. _They are kissing!_ Is this really happening?

Matteo knows that he probably should worry that anyone could walk in on them here, but he feels dazed and lightheaded and he doesn’t care. The guy’s mouth is soft and gently demanding, his teeth catching on Matteo’s lip and _whoa_ , it’s really hard not to just throw himself at the other guy. The guy’s mouth is so warm and wet, and the caress of his lips and tongue softer than Matteo could have imagined.

They both shiver and the kiss is getting deeper and more frantic and Matteo has completely lost it. He plunges his tongue against the guy’s tongue and presses his body even closer, and...

Then it’s over.

They hear voices approach them. _Ah, right._ The others. The senior prank thing.

The guy pulls away, breathing heavily and staring at Matteo with wide eyes, and Matteo can’t breathe at all anymore. _Fuck…_ What is this? Has he gone too far? Have they both gone too far?

– I’m sorry, he says, silently wondering why he always says he is.

The guy shakes his head as the voices come closer. – Don’t be. I’m not sorry.

– Oh.

Matteo is floating. He wants the others to go away. He wants this guy, so bad. And it’s okay? It’s actually okay. He can’t believe it, but it seems like it’s true. This guy is not like Jonas, who vanishes like smoke in the air in front of him. This guy is here, and now, and he holds Matteo’s gaze and sees him.

Then the others are there, surrounding them, and the moment they had, whatever it was, is broken. Still, Matteo joins in on the dreary meeting and the boring discussions and the memory of the kiss helps him survive it all. He even tolerates Sara. Before the meeting is over, he has learned the headphone guy’s name and noticed that he’s not the only one crushing on the guy.

That figures, of course.

He just hopes that they get the chance to talk some more after the meeting. However, when the meeting is over, they don’t get the chance to talk much at all. The guy just sends him an apologetic smile as Leonie drags him along, talking about some project ideas she has. Matteo nods and smiles a little and they part ways. _Later_ , he tries to say with his eyes.

It’s dark outside when Matteo walks home, and he feels like he’s almost bubbling over. _They kissed_. That actually happened. He still feels dizzy from it, and his thoughts bounce around in his head. He has no idea what this is, at all. He wonders if it’s a mistake. What if he fucks everything up? He probably should forget these stirring feelings for the dark-haired stranger. Stay safe.

It’s just… It’s like it’s too late for that. He can never forget that kiss, or that connection. There’s just _something_ between them, there’s no doubt about it. Matteo can't stop recalling glimpses from their little meeting and repeating them in his mind again and again. Repeating the lingering looks and the sweet, sweet sensations from the kiss. This guy sees Matteo as nobody else has seen him before. And even if Matteo hardly knows the guy, he feels like he does. This guy is kind, funny and smart, and he feels so, so right.  

Matteo smiles to himself. He knows that he’s gotta find a way to see the guy again, and he already thinks about how he can make it happen. Even if there’s a chance that Matteo will fuck everything up, he must take that risk. After all, something tells him that it’s worth it, no matter what the risk is.


End file.
